Falling for you
by hpchika
Summary: The last thing Hermione wants is to fall for someone… again.
1. Chapter 1

Falling for you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character. The only thing that's mine is the plot.  
  
- The last thing Hermione wants is to fall for someone... again. -  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hermione, let's talk about this!"  
  
"No, Harry. There's nothing to talk about anymore. There are no things left to say."  
  
"If you would just stop to listen, maybe there would be things to say."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Maybe you should've thought of the consequences before you kissed... her."  
  
"I told you, that was an accident. We were just –."  
  
"Goodbye, Harry. Oh and enjoy your summer."  
  
**  
  
Even if their break up happened a year ago, Harry still couldn't forget all the good times they had, all the sweet walks, the nice talks... overall, he couldn't forget Hermione.  
  
He sighed. She obviously wasn't missing him even for a single minute. Because from the time they broke up, she hasn't been in contact with him. She was obviously busy with all of her new boys. He scowled.  
  
"Harry! I've been babbling endlessly here since forever and you weren't even listening," Ginny said, pouting.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin. I was just thinking of something," Harry said.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," Ginny said under her breath. She stood up. "I'll just call Ron."  
  
Shortly after, Ron went down. "Hey, what's all this Ginny's been telling about?"  
  
"I was out of my mind again," Harry answered flatly.  
  
Ron sat down beside him. "Are you thinking about her again?"  
  
"I can't help it," Harry replied.  
  
"Harry –."  
  
"I know, I know. I should get a life, which reminds me, I should be getting back to practice," Harry said. "Got a match coming up."  
  
"Good luck, mate," Ron said, patting him on the shoulder. Harry disapparated.  
  
Ron sighed and wrote a quick note and sent Pig out. A few minutes after, Hermione apparated beside him.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione greeted. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Ron said after they separated.  
  
"Yeah. It's been too long," Hermione agreed. She sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "How come it took you so long to reply to my letter so that I could come here? I've been waiting since this morning. I was beginning to think you didn't want me to come."  
  
"Sorry. I was just busy doing some stuff," Ron replied uncomfortably.  
  
Ginny came thundering down the stairs. "Harry – Hermione! You're here!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. She's just arrived," Ron said, hoping that Hermione didn't hear what Ginny said.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, looking at Ron. "Was Harry here?"  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I wrote to you as soon as he left."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione demanded. "What if he suddenly arrives again?"  
  
"Er..." Ron began.  
  
"Hermione, don't you think it's time that you two see each other again?" Ginny said. "It's been a whole year."  
  
"So what?" Hermione snapped. "I'm living happily right now. I don't need anything to distract me from my life."  
  
"Was that what Harry did to your life? He... distracted you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione looked away.  
  
**  
  
Hermione sat in front of her desk and read the papers that was left there. Someone knocked on her open door and she looked up. "Cho! Hey!"  
  
"Hi. Do you mind if I come in?" Cho asked.  
  
"No. Not at all. Come in," Hermione said, gesturing to the chairs situated in front of the desk. Cho sat down. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Not much. Just wanted to drop by," Cho said. "Are you busy?"  
  
"Not really. I was actually looking for a distraction. I'm too lazy to work today," Hermione said.  
  
"Well... I heard about the incident in Ron's. Did you see him?" Cho asked.  
  
"No, which I'm very thankful for," Hermione said.  
  
"Why don't you want to see him?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Why are we talking about this? How's Roger?"  
  
"He's amazing!" Cho gushed. "He's ever so sweet!"  
  
"That's wonderful," Hermione said, smiling at her friend. She and Cho didn't really get along the well when they were still at Hogwarts because of Harry. Cho had felt bad when Harry had gone for Hermione and not her. But they had become groupmates in one of their classes and realized that they had a lot of things in common. And ever since then, they had become really close.  
  
"What about you? How's Ernie or is it Dean or..."  
  
"Whatever, Cho," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You know I'm not interested and... it's not true."  
  
"What are you talking about? Ernie totally has the hots for you and Dean... I've seen the way he looks at you," Cho said, grinning happily. "You should try going on a date with them some time, Herm."  
  
"No way! I don't go on dates if I'm not interested. It would just lead them on," Hermione said. "Besides, I don't have time for boyfriends. I'd rather focus on work. Boyfriends are just distractions."  
  
"Distractions? Roger never distracted me," Cho said.  
  
"You guys are different," Hermione said.  
  
Cho shrugged. "So what are you planning to do later?"  
  
"Nothing. Why are you planning anything?"  
  
"Hmm. Ron mentioned this new place in Hogsmeade. I was thinking that we could go there and hang out," Cho suggested. "What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds great! I'll ask Ron if he could come with us," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Great! I'll leave now. I know you have to be busy," Cho said. "Bye, girl!" She waved at her and left.  
  
Hermione shook her head at Cho, smiling. She wrote a short note to Ron, inviting him to go out later. Then she attended to her work.  
  
**  
  
"This is a nice place!" Hermione told Cho.  
  
"Isn't it? I'm impressed myself," Cho said. "I expected it to be just a so- so bar."  
  
"Well, it's great," Hermione said.  
  
"So is Ron coming?" Cho asked as they sat down on one of the small tables.  
  
"He said he had some plans," Hermione said. She looked at the dance floor then at the bar. "Do you want some drinks? I'll go and get some."  
  
"Nah. I'll just sit for a while," Cho said.  
  
"Okay." Hermione stood up and walked over to the bar. "Uh, one margarita."  
  
"Coming up," the bartender replied.  
  
Hermione drummed her fingers on the tabletop and watched the people who were dancing, enjoying themselves. She smiled despite of herself. She swayed a little to the music. The bartender gave her the margarita and she sipped a little from it. She settled the drink down to get some money when...  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up and felt all the color rush from her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Falling for you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character. The only thing that's mine is the plot.  
  
- The last thing Hermione wants is to fall for someone... again. -  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, almost spilling her drink. She couldn't believe that this would happen to her now, in a time she didn't expect it the most.  
  
"Hermione... I... It's great to see you!"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She was just feeling too speechless. She closed her mouth and looked around for Cho. She needed some backup. But Cho was nowhere to be found. She looked back at him again.  
  
"Hermione? Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"Harry! There you are! I've been –," Ron stopped talking as soon as he saw Hermione. "Hermione!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione nodded. "If you two will excuse me, I have to look for my friend." Hermione eased her way between a surprised Ron and a breathless Harry and looked for Cho on the dance floor. When she found her, she pulled her away from the crowd.  
  
"What's the matter?" Cho asked once she saw Hermione's face, a cross of worry and nervousness.  
  
"Harry's here," Hermione whispered urgently.  
  
"What?" Cho asked, surprised. "Where?" She craned her neck to look around.  
  
"By the bar. With Ron," Hermione replied.  
  
Cho turned to look at the bar and saw Ron, his red hair standing out, and then there was Harry. It seemed that they were discussing something very serious. Probably Hermione. Cho grinned and faced Hermione. "Well? What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I have nothing to say to him," Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
Cho sighed. "Hermione, you'll have to face him sooner or later."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want to face him," Hermione said, crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
"He's your best friend!" Cho said indignantly. "How can you stand not talking to someone who has been in your life for seven years? How can you not forgive him for something you didn't even hear his explanation out for?"  
  
Hermione's eyes stung with tears. She knew she had been wrong when she didn't even hear Harry explain what happened. She regretted that. But she couldn't do anything about that now. It was done and she can't take it back. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was just really hurt before and couldn't think straight. I'm going home." She turned around and headed for the entrance of the bar.  
  
She was almost there when she felt a hand on her arm. Her heart beat faster because of nervousness. She looked up and saw that it was Ron. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you leaving already?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I have no business here, anyway."  
  
"Hermione, if you don't talk to Harry now, you'll never be able to talk to him again," Ron told her quietly.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Exactly what I just said. If you're sure that you want to not see him again anymore, he will disappear on you," Ron said. "Do you want that?"  
  
Hermione looked down. Then she slowly looked at Ron. "If that's what he wants to do then... fine. I see the decision's been made." She turned around and walked out of the bar, leaving Ron watching her with sadness in his eyes.  
  
Harry jogged to Ron. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"She left."  
  
Harry hurriedly went out of the bar and went after her. He saw her walking down the street in her elegant, spaghetti-strapped, black dress. "Hey, you shouldn't be walking out alone at night."  
  
Hermione jumped and put a hand on her chest. "Harry! You scared me!"  
  
"Did I?" Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, her breathing much more normal. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I went after you. I don't want you going home alone," Harry explained.  
  
"What about Ron?" Hermione asked, quietly this time, remembering the status of their relationship.  
  
"He understands," Harry said.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything to that. She merely walked and looked ahead, avoiding Harry's probing eyes.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry began slowly. "I... I want to say –."  
  
"I'm sorry, too," Hermione interrupted. "I shouldn't have let it go this far."  
  
Harry nodded. "I want you to know that what happened wasn't intentional. Blaise was drunk. It just so happened that –."  
  
Hermione held up a hand. Tears were starting to leak from her eyes. "I don't need to here this."  
  
"Okay. Fine," Harry said resignedly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Let's just forget about the whole thing," Hermione answered hoarsely.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry began.  
  
Hermione stopped walking and faced Harry. Harry looked at her. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close, comforting her.  
  
**  
  
"Where have you been last night, young lady?"  
  
"Young lady yourself," Hermione said, smiling a little. Cho raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Harry happened to disappear, too, so Ron and I spent the evening together," Cho told her.  
  
"I was with Harry. We went for a walk and chatted," Hermione said.  
  
"You guys are back together? Oh my gosh! I'm going to –."  
  
"We're only friends, Cho." Cho frowned. "I just can't get back together with him."  
  
"Why not?" Cho said, pouting.  
  
"Because we're already broken up. I broke up with him. I'm not just going to go back on my word," Hermione explained. "What are you doing here, anyway? It's eight in the morning."  
  
"I went here as soon as I could because I thought you got back with him," Cho said. "But now that I'm here, I might as well stay longer."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I have to go to Ron's in a while. I'm having breakfast with them."  
  
"Okay. I'll leave when you leave."  
  
**  
  
Hermione apparated to the Weasley's house, in the kitchen. When she got there, there was no one around. She went out to the gardens and saw Harry standing there.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked at her and was surprised for a moment. "Hi."  
  
"Where are the others?" she asked.  
  
"Out for shopping."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Only Ron and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George are coming from their shop."  
  
"I see," Hermione said, nodding. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing. Just enjoying the breeze," Harry replied. He sat down on the grass and Hermione sat down beside him. "So how was your year last year?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Oh you know, work."  
  
"How about boyfriends?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Um... none," Hermione answered.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, surprised. "How come?"  
  
"Why are you so surprised?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
Hermione smiled and shrugged. "There wasn't time, I guess. I was busy with work."  
  
"Wow! I'm really surprised. Are you sure?"  
  
"Harry!" she said, shoving him a little. "There's nothing surprising about that."  
  
"Yes, there is. A girl like you... never mind."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and looked around. "I wonder what time they'll be coming back."  
  
"I know. They've been gone for hours," Harry informed her. "Do you wanna walk around for a while?" He offered his hand to her.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said, taking his hand. They stood up and walked around, hand in hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Falling for you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character. The only thing that's mine is the plot.  
  
- The last thing Hermione wants is to fall for someone... again. -  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Check this out," Ginny said, peering through the kitchen window.  
  
Ron also peered through the window beside Ginny. He grinned. "Hey! They're holding each other's hand!"  
  
"Don't they look so cute?" Ginny commented.  
  
"Okay. That's enough," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling them both away from the window. "They both need their privacy."  
  
"What privacy? They're in our house," Ron argued.  
  
"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley began warningly.  
  
"Alright," Ron grumbled, moving away from the window. "I just wanted to see how they're getting along."  
  
"And you both have seen enough," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, seeing Ginny peeking again.  
  
Ginny moved away hurriedly and sat beside Ron. "I'm really happy they're friends again, though. They've been avoiding each other for too long."  
  
"I agree," Ron said, nodding.  
  
Shortly after, when Mrs. Weasley had began preparing the food, Hermione and Harry walked in the kitchen looking very flushed from the wind. Hermione grinned widely when she saw that they were already back.  
  
"Hey guys! When did you arrive?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just a little while ago," Ginny answered. "What did you guys do?"  
  
"Just walked around," Harry replied.  
  
Ron grinned. "Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to their still clasped hands.  
  
Hermione gasped a little and pulled her hand from Harry's. She had totally forgotten that they were holding hands ever since a while ago. She turned a bit pink and looked away. Harry, meanwhile, turned red, too. Ginny suppressed her giggle.  
  
"Alright. That's enough," Mrs. Weasley said, breaking the silence. "Hermione, Harry, won't you both stay with us for the weekend."  
  
"Yeah!" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"Well..." Harry began, looking at Hermione, who looked back at him. She grinned and nodded.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to," Hermione said.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yeah. I'll stay."  
  
"Great!" Ginny said, standing up. "I'll fix your bed, Hermione." She left and went upstairs.  
  
"You three run along to somewhere. I have to fix breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said, shooing them away.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione went to the living room.  
  
"So," Ron began as they all sat down. "Where did you guys go last night? Both of you never came back."  
  
"We walked back to my place," Hermione answered. "I didn't feel like going back to the bar anymore." Harry nodded.  
  
"Ah. So you both just felt like leaving me there," Ron said, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning back on his chair.  
  
"But Cho was there," Hermione protested. "And I didn't leave you because we didn't go there together. Only Harry did." She grinned and Ron chuckled.  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested. "I just wanted Hermione to be home safe."  
  
"And Cho told me that you two spent the night together," Hermione said. "Cho's good company."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, shrugging. "But I'm happy that you guys are okay now."  
  
"Me, too," Harry agreed immensely, looking at Hermione. "I don't think I could stand another week knowing that you wouldn't see me."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "I'm happy we're okay, too. I'm happy we're all together once more."  
  
"The trio's back," Ron said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Falling for you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character. The only thing that's mine is the plot.  
  
- The last thing Hermione wants is to fall for someone... again. -  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Knock, knock," Harry said through Ginny's door.  
  
"Go away," Ginny said as she yawned.  
  
"It's eight thirty, Gin," Ron called.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Is Hermione up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope," Ginny answered, sitting up and stretching her arms.  
  
"We're coming in," Harry announced.  
  
He opened the door slowly and he and Ron walked in, closing the door behind them. They saw Hermione sleeping soundly on the mattress beside Ginny's bed. She had a small smile on her face and was breathing quietly.  
  
"She looks like an angel," Harry said. Ron and Ginny looked up at him. "What? It was just a comment."  
  
"Your comments are always filled with meaning," Ginny reminded him.  
  
"It's a comment with nothing in it," Harry replied.  
  
"Let's wake her up," Ron said, sitting on the edge of her mattress and nudging her gently on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Hermione mumbled, opening her eyes slowly. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Waking you up," Ron said. "It's almost nine o'clock."  
  
"What?!" Hermione shrieked, sitting up so fast that she almost knocked Ron over.  
  
"Relax. It's a Saturday," Harry told her. "There's no work."  
  
Hermione followed what Harry said and relaxed back on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally. "I have to stop being a workaholic."  
  
"Are you a workaholic?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Ron answered for Hermione. "Ever since she was 11." He grinned as Hermione sat up again and glared at him.  
  
"I wasn't a workaholic back then," Hermione said defensively. "But I have to stop being one now."  
  
"We'll help you," Harry said. "We'll help you loosen up."  
  
"Really? You'd do that?" Hermione asked gratefully.  
  
Ron shrugged. "It is Harry's idea."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Why don't you go and help Hermione, Harry?"  
  
Harry scowled. "Thanks a lot guys."  
  
"I don't know anything about workaholic people," Ginny said, "so it's impossible for me to be able to help. Harry, meanwhile, knows things about that. He will be a great help."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "Besides, it only takes one person to help you in these kinds of things. I'd only be nuisance."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Harry?"  
  
"I'll help you," Harry said. "We'll do whatever it takes to relax you."  
  
**  
  
"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Can't," Ginny answered. "I have homework."  
  
"I have Quidditch practice. Don't you?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Not today," Harry said. "So no one's game?"  
  
"I'll go," Hermione said. "I have nothing else to do, anyway."  
  
So Harry and Hermione went to Hogsmeade and walked around happily. Hermione haven't been there for a long time and she felt happy to finally be able to be there again. She remembered when she was still at Hogwarts, the times when she went here with her friends and... with Harry. She sighed.  
  
Harry looked at her. "Hey, aren't you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"I am. I am," Hermione said at once. "It's just... this place brings back memories." She looked at a shop they were passing by. It was a jeweler's shop. One that Harry brought Hermione the necklace that she used to wear everyday.  
  
Harry followed her gaze and remembered. He looked at her and saw her hand travel up to her neck, looking for the familiar necklace that was once there. He knew that she had stopped wearing it ever since that day that they broke up. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Why don't we go to the shack? It would be quiet there," he suggested.  
  
"Sure," she agreed.  
  
They made their way to the shrieking shack and sat down on the old wooden steps side by side. They sat there, quiet and not saying anything. Suddenly, Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry put his arm around her. They used to go there all the time when they wanted to be alone. It seemed natural for them to do that. And before they knew what was happening, Harry was leaning towards her and Hermione wasn't doing anything to stop him. Their lips brushed and Hermione came to her senses and pushed Harry away.  
  
"This isn't right," Hermione said.  
  
Harry merely nodded.  
  
"I guess we'd better go back," Hermione said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
**  
  
"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Cho finally asked after watching her fumble with her cooking in the kitchen in her apartment.  
  
"Fine," Hermione muttered.  
  
"You don't look fine to me," Cho commented.  
  
"I said I'm fine," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay. No need to be so huffy."  
  
"Who said I was huffy? I'm not huffy!"  
  
"Hermione!" Cho said, holding her shoulders and shaking her a little. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione sat on one of the kitchen stools and looked at Cho. "We almost kissed."  
  
"What? Really?" Cho said, almost happily.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Hermione said, a little annoyed. "We almost kissed. And... and... I just... I don't know what to do. We're broken up and if we get back together I'd be going back to my word and I don't want that. Besides, we're better off like this. We're better off being just friends."  
  
"Do you believe everything that you're saying?" Cho asked carefully. "I mean, 100 percent?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered, but she looked away.  
  
Cho sat down beside her, doubting what Hermione just said. "Well... if you're sure then it's probably for the best. At least you two are friends again."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione whispered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Falling for you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character. The only thing that's mine is the plot.  
  
- The last thing Hermione wants is to fall for someone... again. -  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So Harry, what did you and Hermione do in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked, propping her elbows on the kitchen table in Harry's apartment.  
  
"Not much. Just walked around," he answered blandly.  
  
"Yeah? How come? I would've thought that you'd probably rejoicing because you got to be with her again after a year," she said, taking a bite out of an apple.  
  
"Well... you know I want much more than being with her," he replied.  
  
She sighed. "Harry, you know that you can't keep on hoping forever. You'll have to move on some time. I mean, it's been a year. Besides, there are lots of girls out there."  
  
"I don't care. I just know that Hermione and I are meant to be. I strongly believe that and I'm not going to stop trying," he said firmly.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'll be 80 and you'll still be single. Is that what you want?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be supporting me in my decision? Instead of doing so, you're discouraging me," he said, sitting beside her.  
  
"Because that's what best friends do. I don't want to see you get hurt. I know how much breaking up with Hermione hurt you. What if you two aren't really meant to be and you wasted your whole life fighting for it? Is that what you want to happen? Waste your life on hopeless dreams?"  
  
Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled at her. "Thanks for knocking sense into me when I need it, Gin."  
  
"No problem, Harry. Anytime."  
  
**  
  
Hermione looked through the papers that she needed to finish by the end of the week. She got a blank piece of parchment and began writing something on it, while reading whatever it was on one of the papers. She bit her lip in concentration.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Hermione looked up, a bit startled. "Harry! Wh – what are you doing here?"  
  
"Making sure that you're not working too hard again," Harry answered, sitting on one of the chairs in front of her desk.  
  
"You know it's important that I work hard," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Yeah. But you must remember that I promised to stop you from being a workaholic," Harry said evenly.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Ooh. I almost forgot about that."  
  
Harry became serious all of a sudden and Hermione knew what was coming. "Hermione, I came here to talk to you about –."  
  
"Harry, let's not talk about this now. I mean, I have a lot of work to do and it's not really that important and –."  
  
"Not that important? Hermione, we're talking about us here."  
  
"There is no us anymore, Harry," Hermione said quietly, looking away.  
  
Harry stood up. "You're right." Then he headed for the door and left.  
  
Hermione watched him walk away angrily. She sighed. She felt bad because she knew that she rejected him again. She didn't want to do so, but she had no choice. They're broken up. They were over. There's no going back. She sighed again and banged her head a little on her desk.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I don't suppose there's a good reason you're banging your head on the table?"  
  
Hermione looked up and stood up so fast that her chair toppled over. "Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
**  
  
Harry rushed out of the Ministry of Magic office and hurried outside. He was walking so fast that he bumped into someone.  
  
"Ow!" the person said, rubbing their arm.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said, stopping to attend to... "Parvati?"  
  
She looked up and her frown changed into a big smile. "Harry!" She leaned forward and gave him a hug. "Do you work here, too?"  
  
"No, no. I was just visiting a friend," Harry answered. "How have you been?"  
  
"Good. Actually, great," Parvati said, grinning. "How about you? I haven't heard from you ever since graduation."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm a Quidditch seeker for the Canons," Harry said.  
  
"So I heard," Parvati said, nodding. "How's Hermione? Was she the one you were visiting?"  
  
"Uh, no," Harry said hesitantly.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Hermione and I broke up on graduation day."  
  
"Oh. I... I'm sorry. I didn't know," Parvati said soothingly.  
  
"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," Harry said.  
  
"Well, whose fault was it?" she asked frankly.  
  
"Uh, kinda mine, but not really. It's a long story," Harry said. "So... I was thinking that we should get together some time..."  
  
**  
  
"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said, walking in her office. "How wonderful it is to see you again."  
  
"Uh, yeah. What brings you here unexpectedly, professor?" Hermione asked, waving for him to sit.  
  
"Just visiting a friend," Dumbledore said. "I came across Harry as I was coming up. I assume he was here to see you?" Hermione nodded. "Well, he didn't look very happy."  
  
"Er, that would be because things didn't go the way he was hoping it would," Hermione said.  
  
"Which would be about your relationship with one another," Dumbledore stated. Hermione's cheeks turned pink. Of course Dumbledore would know about their situation. "No need to be worried, Hermione. I understand your position. But are you sure that's your decision?"  
  
"I don't quite understand, professor. Of course I'm sure that that's my decision," Hermione said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her. "You're probably right. I'm not sure."  
  
"Why is that so?" he asked. Hermione shook her head to show that she didn't know or that she didn't want to understand her feelings right now. "Hermione, is it because maybe you aren't over Harry?"  
  
"That's not true," Hermione said at once, but weakly. "That's not true," she said again, this time much quieter. "I'm over him."  
  
"It is not good to lie to oneself," Dumbledore said. "You're merely pretending to believe what you want to believe and not what is true." Hermione looked down and didn't say anything to that. She didn't want to say anything for fear of telling the professor more than what is necessary. "Hermione?"  
  
She slowly met the professor's eyes. And as soon as she looked straight into the eyes of the professor, she regretted doing so. For she knew that he was right. As he usually was about everything. But she didn't want to admit that she wasn't over Harry. She wanted to believe that she was over him in the past year that they've been away from each other. Everyone thought that she hadn't thought about him in the slightest, when all she could think about was he. She just couldn't forget that easily. Tears stung her eyes as she looked away from the professor again.  
  
"Hermione, listen to your heart. It knows the right path," Dumbledore said after a moment's silence. "Well... I shall go now." He stood up. Hermione stood up as well. "It was good to see you again, Hermione."  
  
"It's good to see you again, too, professor," Hermione said quietly. Dumbledore smiled slightly and left her standing in front of her desk.  
  
**  
  
"Sure. I'm free tomorrow evening," Parvati said.  
  
"Perfect," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then," Parvati said then went in the building.  
  
Harry grinned and apparated to the Weasley home. Ginny and Ron were there and noticed his happiness.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked, propping her elbows on the table.  
  
"I saw Parvati a while ago when I went to the Ministry and –," Harry said.  
  
"You went to the Ministry of Magic office?" Ron asked, interrupting him. "What were you doing there?"  
  
"Er... I was visiting Hermione. Anyway, I –," Harry replied.  
  
"Really? Did you eat lunch together?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No," Harry said impatiently. "So I met Parvati and we agreed to have dinner tomorrow."  
  
"You're going on a date with her?" Ron said approvingly. "Nice going, man. She's a chick."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why are you meeting her?"  
  
"For old times sake," Harry answered, grinning widely.  
  
"Are you sure that's your reason or is that a way to make Hermione jealous?" Ginny said frankly.  
  
Harry smiled disappeared. "What are you talking about, Gin? This has nothing whatsoever to do with Hermione. Parvati's my friend and from what I recall, we used to have this thing with each other before. There's nothing wrong with pursuing other options, right?"  
  
Ginny looked down. "Right." Then she left the kitchen.  
  
"Right?" Harry repeated, facing Ron this time.  
  
"Well... yeah," Ron said hesitantly.  
  
"Ron, I'm doing this because Parvati and I haven't seen each other in a long time. It's a friend thing and maybe something more," Harry explained.  
  
"I didn't say anything, Harry. I'm not even implying anything," Ron said. "You do what you want to do." 


	6. Chapter 6

Falling for you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character. The only thing that's mine is the plot.  
  
- The last thing Hermione wants is to fall for someone... again. -  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione was locking up her office, when she felt a hand clamp her mouth. She immediately turned around and saw her pretentious attacker. She grabbed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"Still easily scared, I see," Draco said, ignoring her question.  
  
"Well, anyone would get scared if someone just suddenly covered their mouth," Hermione retorted. Draco merely smirked. "What are you doing here this time of the night, anyway?"  
  
"What are you doing here this time of the night?" Draco asked back.  
  
"Working. What do you think?" Hermione snapped. She turned on her heels and proceeded to go down the stairs. Draco followed her.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.  
  
"What do you care?" she asked back.  
  
"Hey," Draco said, grabbing her arm gently and making her stop walking. "Sorry about scaring you earlier. Please don't get mad anymore."  
  
Hermione's expression softened. She knew that Draco was just kidding around earlier. He had been nicer ever since their last year at Hogwarts and much nicer when they began to work together in the ministry.  
  
"Just don't do that again," Hermione finally said.  
  
"Promise," Draco said with a smile. Hermione smiled, too. And they proceeded to go downstairs. "So where are you headed now?"  
  
"Home," Hermione said.  
  
"Ah. Mind if I walk you? I know you could apparate and all, but you know, it's just a suggestion," Draco babbled.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Sure. You can walk me." Draco also offered to carry the envelopes that Hermione had been carrying. "Thanks."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not much. Still the same old thing."  
  
"I heard you and Harry are talking again."  
  
"Where did you hear?"  
  
"Around. So it's true?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I mean, there's no point in avoiding each other. I shouldn't have done that in the first place. We are best friends, after all."  
  
"That's good. Any chance of getting back together?" Draco asked as they stepped onto the sidewalk by the restaurants.  
  
She shook her head wildly. "No. We're just friends. We'll always be friends."  
  
"You sound defensive," Draco said, chuckling.  
  
"I am not!" Hermione said. "I'm just trying to prove that it's really over and –." She suddenly stopped walking and looked through the window at one of the restaurants. Draco stopped, too, and followed her gaze. It was Harry with Parvati and they were having dinner. They looked like they were having fun with each other, too. Suddenly, Harry reached out to tuck a strand of Parvati's hair behind her ear. Draco returned his gaze back to Hermione. She was trying to breathe evenly and trying her best not to reveal anything in her face. But Draco saw everything clearly. She was hurt. He looked at Harry and Parvati again. They were smiling at each other. When he turned to look at Hermione again, she had walked ahead.  
  
He had to jog a bit to catch up with her. "Hermione! Hermione, wait!" He reached her side and panted slightly. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said, casually pretending to rub her eyes. But Draco saw the tear slide down her cheek.  
  
Draco stopped her and made her face him. "Hey." But Hermione kept her face down. "Look at me," he said, tilting her face up to him. "You're not okay."  
  
"Yes, I am," Hermione insisted. She raised her hand again to stop another tear from falling down. But Draco caught her wrist.  
  
"Cry if you have to, Hermione."  
  
"No. I shouldn't cry. I can't cry," she said, her voice already hoarse.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it won't be right. We're over. I can't cry over something that's already in the past."  
  
"And bottle it all up inside? If it's over, then why is it still stirring up feelings inside you? It's okay to cry, Hermione. Rather than bottle it all up. It will consume you. Let it out," Draco said.  
  
Hermione suddenly sobbed. She covered her face with her hands and cried. Draco dropped Hermione's things on the pavement and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I feel so stupid, Draco. I feel so stupid," she sobbed.  
  
**  
  
"Thank you for such a wonderful night, Harry! I enjoyed immensely," Parvati said, smiling prettily.  
  
"I enjoyed, too," Harry said, also smiling. "Maybe we should do it again some time."  
  
Parvati smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up next week same time," Harry said.  
  
"Will do," Parvati answered. "Well... good night." She leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harry turned a bit pink. "Yeah. Good night." Parvati went in her apartment and Harry apparated back to his own flat.  
  
**  
  
"Okay. Spill!" Ginny said to Harry, grabbing his sleeve impatiently.  
  
"Er," Harry began, looking at Ron, who was waiting also for Harry's story. Hermione was also there, but she was reading the daily prophet. "Why are you guys so excited to know?"  
  
"Because that's your first date in over a year," Ginny said knowingly. Hermione looked up at this. Then looked back down on the paper again.  
  
"Are you going to tell us or what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Okay. Okay. We just had dinner. Then I took her home and that was it," Harry said.  
  
"That's it?" Ginny asked. "Nothing special?"  
  
"Oh, it was special alright. Very special," Harry said, grinning. Suddenly, the scraping of Hermione's chair was heard. They all looked up at her and saw her standing up and preparing to leave.  
  
"I'll just go outside for fresh air. I'm feeling a bit suffocated," Hermione said without expression and left. Ginny, Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"What's with her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh. Nothing. She's just tired," Ginny said immediately, trying to defend Hermione. "She was pretty tired from last night."  
  
"Why, where did she go?" Ron asked.  
  
"She was with Draco," Ginny informed them.  
  
"What?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. They're friends in case you didn't know," Ginny said.  
  
"I know they're friends. But what was she doing with Draco last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco took Hermione home and they had a talk along the way," Ginny explained. "It was nothing intimate," she added.  
  
Harry turned red at this comment. "I see. Well, that's good."  
  
"Are you telling us that that means nothing to you?" Ron said, trying to mask his disbelief.  
  
"Why would it mean anything to me? Besides, I'm seeing Parvati again next week," Harry said. "I can't wait."  
  
**  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Fred said.  
  
Hermione looked up and managed a small smile. "I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look fine to me," Fred said.  
  
"Well, I am. Where's George?" she asked.  
  
"Had some errands to do for mum," he answered. "What's on your mind? You've been very quiet ever since you arrived this morning?"  
  
"Work," she answered. "I have a lot of deadlines to go after."  
  
"Maybe you should take a break. Work seems like stress," he said.  
  
"Well, I love my work. So it's not really stress to me," she said.  
  
They became silent for a while. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to forget everything even just for a while. But all that she saw was Harry and Parvati in the restaurant. Harry and Parvati smiling at each other, Harry and Parvati having fun with each other's company, and Harry tucking a strand of Parvati's hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes tighter and gripped her skirt. Fred noticed this and touched her arm.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked. She opened her eyes and found that they were wet with tears. Fred noticed it, too. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned.  
  
She merely shook her head and went back in the house. She found Ginny, Ron and Harry in the living room chatting with each other. She walked in and cleared her throat. They looked at her.  
  
"Um, I'm leaving and –," Hermione began.  
  
"You are? Already? Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well... I have some things to do," Hermione explained, "that cannot wait."  
  
"What things?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. Is it that important that you have to leave now?" Harry added.  
  
"Yes. It is important. And I have to talk to Cho," Hermione said.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"I need really good advice," Hermione said simply. "I'll see you guys next time." With this, she apparated. 


	7. Chapter 7

Falling for you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character. The only thing that's mine is the plot.  
  
- The last thing Hermione wants is to fall for someone... again. -  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey, girl! How are you?" Cho asked.  
  
"Confused and pained and –."  
  
"Okay, okay. Slow down," Cho said, pulling her to sit down. "What happened?"  
  
"Harry's seeing Parvati," Hermione said simply.  
  
"And you're jealous?" Cho asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I know I'm not supposed to be but –."  
  
"What do you mean you're not supposed to be? You're allowed to be! You still love him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still love him, Hermione. Don't deny it," Cho added once Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "You know you do."  
  
Hermione buried her face in her arms as she sat down and rested herself on the table. "I know." Cho sat beside her and put an arm around her. "And I feel stupid because..."  
  
"You're not stupid," Cho interjected.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm stupid. I'm stupid because I let him go. I let him slip away," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Cho. Cho simply hugged her tight. Hermione silently cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, what you did was understandable. I know I would've done the same thing if that happened to me," Cho said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, but you would've listened first and you wouldn't have broken up with him," Hermione answered back. Cho sighed knowing that she was right. But she knew that Hermione did want to listen, but she just felt too hurt to do so. She rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Cho asked carefully. Hermione slowly pulled herself away from Cho and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what are you planning to do about this? Are you going to talk to –?"  
  
"No!" Hermione said indignantly. "I will not talk to him like I want him back."  
  
"But you do want him back," Cho said simply. Hermione looked away and bit her lip. It was true that she did want him back, but that doesn't mean that she was going to get him back. She didn't want to appear like a puppy dog, begging for his master to notice him. "I'm not saying that you should ask him back. All I'm saying is that you should talk to him about you guys, about your relationship. You never really got that chance."  
  
"I guess," Hermione said resignedly. "But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"What if he doesn't want to? I don't... I don't want to appear eager or something," Hermione explained. "I don't want him to think that I regret breaking up with him... even though I am." She sighed.  
  
"You really love him, don't you?" Cho said, watching her closely.  
  
"More than you know."  
  
**  
  
"That's the third time you've gone out with her this week. That's about the 10th time you've gone out with her since the week before last," Ginny pointed out. "Are you guys getting serious?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said, smiling. "We're getting along great. She's amazing."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know. That's all you've been talking about." Puts on a mimic of Harry. "Oh, Parvati, she's amazing. She's cool. She's so beautiful. I can't get enough of her smile..."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry said, turning a bit red. "I don't talk about her that way."  
  
"Yes, you do," Ron said, who arrived just in time to hear Ginny mimic Harry.  
  
"Who asked you?" Harry said.  
  
"No one. Just trying to prove a point," Ron said.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Ginny asked, noticing that he's dressed up to leave.  
  
"I'm meeting Hermione in Diagon Alley," Ron said.  
  
"You are?" Harry asked, facing Ron, obviously interested. Ginny and Ron looked at him with both eyebrows raised. He turned a bit red and pretended to be interested at his plate. "I... well... was just curious," he said quietly. Ron and Ginny looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, I'd best be off," Ron said, grabbing his cloak. "I'll let her know you said hi," he added to Harry. Then he apparated before Harry could protest.  
  
**  
  
Hermione stood outside Flourish and Blotts and nervously waited for Ron to arrive. She didn't know why she was nervous. She was only meeting Ron and not Harry, though she was going to talk to Ron about Harry. She sighed and looked around, hoping that he'd arrive soon. Then she felt a hand on her arm and turned around, becoming face to face with Ron's neck. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey," she said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Hey," he said in return.  
  
"It's good to see you," she told him truthfully. Ron didn't say anything at once. Instead he wrapped Hermione in a tight hug.  
  
"It's good to see you, too," Ron said through her hair. "We missed you."  
  
They went inside the Leaky Cauldron, got a private room, ordered food then began to talk. Before Ron took a bit of his food, he asked Hermione, "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I –," Hermione began but Ron interrupted her.  
  
"Oh, Harry says hello, by the way."  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, munching on some pie.  
  
"How is he?" Hermione asked softly, but interestedly.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Well, uh, Harry's been seeing Parvati for the past three weeks," Ron informed her uncertainly. "They –."  
  
"Oh, that," Hermione said, making a gesture. "I know about them."  
  
"You do? How?"  
  
"Well... uh, I saw him and Parvati in a restaurant when I was taking a walk with Draco," Hermione explained. "I must say I was shocked."  
  
"Shocked? Or Jealous?" Ron said bluntly. Hermione choked on the punch that she was drinking.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione. I'm not stupid. I know you were jealous."  
  
She sighed. "I still am."  
  
**  
  
"You look beautiful tonight, Parvati," Harry commented. Parvati smiled prettily, clearly pleased at the remark.  
  
"Thank you," she replied daintily.  
  
"I'm having every bit of fun with you. I'm really glad that we saw each other again after a long time," he continued. Parvati smiled again and didn't say anything. "You're one of the best things that happened to me."  
  
Now Parvati had to speak up. "Harry, that's too much."  
  
"No, Parvati," Harry said, holding her hand. "I don't even think that's enough."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I mean it. You gave me a new outlook on life. I'm really glad that I found you again," he said, lifting her hand and kissing it softly. Parvati sighed.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Parvati asked. Harry slowly let go of her hand and looked away.  
  
"What about her?" he said indifferently.  
  
"Don't you have feelings for her anymore?" she asked. Harry ran a hand through his hair and didn't answer. "Harry, answer me," she insisted gently.  
  
"Why do you need to ask that? It's not important."  
  
"What do you mean it's not important? It is to me," Parvati said. "Harry, look at me." He slowly met her eyes. "I can't be with someone whose heart is with someone else." 


End file.
